ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sejino Jiaotsu
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Jiaotsu 'Character Last Name' Sejino 'IMVU Username' Jiaotsu 'Nickname (optional)' Not Available 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 06/01/94AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakure 'Height' 4'8" 'Weight' 87lbs 'Blood Type' A'' 'Occupation' ''Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Not Available 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Normally Jiaotsu would keep to himself and not much else bother anyone around him. Being the quiet, timid type whom has much more brains then brawn, he was normally reading a variety of books or preforming experiments upon other animals to test the different affects the poison has on the human body. Definitly anti-social, the only relationships that concern Jiaotsu is that with his venomous and poisonous creatures which are reveered as Gods in animal form. Jiaotsu is very much calculating and intelligent, seemingly always thinking steps ahead of the others, and always studying to not fall behind. Being a soft spoken type with some rather outrageous beliefs from the elders of his home, Jiaotsu was not afraid the defend his beliefs though and could become loud and obnoxious when faced with this. 'Behaviour' Some might say that Jiaotsu was rather sadistic in his experiments with the poisons and venoms on creatures, finding quiet a bit of amusement behind the withering affects they would have on the body. This more then likely plays into the account that the boy is rather quiet and anti-social with all others. 'Nindo (optional)' "That's not adrenaline you feel in your veins... Hehe." 'Summoning' Not available 'Bloodline/Clan' Sejino Clan '' 'Ninja Class Academy Student '''Element One Not Available 'Element Two' Not Available 'Weapon of choice' Not Available 'Strengths' Intelligence 'Weaknesses' Fuinjutsu 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Body Replacement Jutsu Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' All those who made fun of him for looking nerdy. 'Background Information' Jiaotsu Sejino was born and raised on a small plantation belonging to small clan known as the Sejino Clan on June 1st, 194 AN. Jiaotsu was born from Tetsimo and Darius Sejino in their own small farm house on the plantation. It was a little odd, Jiaotsu thought to himself when finally becoming an age to understand and question things. A plantation... with no veggitation? Or even any animals really. It wasn't until later on down the road was it explained that they were no ordinary farmers. In fact, they were not on a plantation, or a farm, but it was explained that it was more like a temple or church. The Sejino Clan were Venom and Poison harvesters, taking care and time to track down a variety different types of insects, fish, reptiles, even the syliva of some mammals. This is what Jiaotsu's childhood consisted of, running around with his parents catching creatures in the forests and marshes. Ever since Jiaotsu was of the age to go out and hunt for these creatures, his parents began to put his body through a sort of trail for all Sejino members. It was a rather harsh trail, for many weeks straight, Jiaotsu would be given small doses of these venoms and poisons so that eventually, his body would become immune from the painful affects they carried. Riddled on the underside of the left forearm were many puncture marks that scarred over from the multitude of injections that were given to him so that he could handle many of these creatures and toxins without having fear of taking his own life. Jiaotsu found himself losing interest in the act of going out and hunting for the creatures, so after some time of doing nothing but that, he switched over instead to look more into the knowledge portion of the venoms and poisons. Overwhelmed with information and the variety of things still needing to be discovered, Jiaotsu was somewhat at a loss and needed assistance if he ever planned on becoming a successful poison/venom harvester. Manuvering his way through the small plantation he lived on, Jiaotsu questioned his neighbors and fellow clan members about what he should do. Many told him to keep working hard and praying to the Gods is all he would need to becomes successful. Jiaotsu felt there was something else that could assist his cause, but everyday life would continue on the same path it had always done. It wasn't until Jiaotsu was of ten years old, did he witness something that was very rare around his home. Jiaotsu was off in the woods on his own looking for a certain type of snail in the brush when he heard some screaming and hollaring from a little ways away, still further down from the village. Curiousity getting the best of him, he wandered himself closer to the voices where he witnessed for the first time, Shinobi. Jiaotsu had no idea where they came from, or even what they were arguing about. Then before another word was said, a battle was initiated. Jiaotsu witnessed the great feats these ninja were able to do, the weapons they used also were quiet... Interesting. After watching for some time, fireballs thrown around, clones of themselves being made of water. So many interesting things that now made me want to become a shinobi as well. Coming back to the town and speaking it over with his parents, Jiaotsu was pleased to hear that his parents had no ill feelings from his idea of departure, only that he visit, continue his studies on the poisons and venoms, and worship the Gods who blessed him. With that agreement made, Jiaotsu set out with a few other travelers, along with his parents to travel to Yonshigakure and begin a new life. Roleplaying Library Not Available 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Academy Student